Destruction
by StormyNight55
Summary: What was it like for the saiyans of planet Vegeta, as they died along with their planet? The destruction of an entire world through the eyes of a mother and her cubs.


Well, it isn't Warriors related, but it is a one-shot, so it's something familiar. I have a thing with one-shots, I guess. I like writing about topics that people rarely spare a thought to - what was it like for the thousands of saiyans who died on planet Vegeta?

**Disclaimer; I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do, however, own Leek, and his nameless mother and brothers. [What?! I actually own stuff?]**

**

* * *

Destruction**

The sun cast a gentle light over the landscape, shadows of houses cast away from the horizon. Outside of one of these buildings stood a woman. She was leaning slightly forward, projecting herself and her slightly swollen belly out the front door of the house. The home was a modest size, a cozy fit for a family of saiyans. However, living a third-class life left a family with little option; a saiyan couldn't move up in status unless they were permitted to directly serve the royal family, and that was a farfetched dream in a village like this one.

"Cubs!" The woman yelled, "Cubs!"

For a moment, nothing changed. Then, from over a nearby hill, three children came running. Two were of similar age, probably only a few years apart. The slowest one, however, was young, tumbling along in a toddler-like fashion. The toddler and one of it's older companions had similar hair; short, black, and wild. The other's, however, seemed to resemble the woman's. It was longer than the other two's, bangs hanging into the boy's face, with a slightly reddish color.

"Is it meal time, Mother?" One asked, bouncing eagerly.

"Do you see anyone back yet?" The woman snapped, "It will be meal time soon enough, if you only learn to be patient!"

The boy was not disheartened, though, and he and his companions hurried into the building, the woman turning to follow after. As she moved to enter the house, she bumped into one of her cubs.

"What did I tell you, Leek?" She scolded, "It will be meal time soon enough, staring outside isn't going to bring back food any faster."

"Mother," The toddler asked, one tiny hand pointing behind her with an extended finger. "What's 'dat?"

The woman rolled her eyes, expecting her son to be inquiring about the usual; a passing insect, perhaps a plant or a color that was still new to him. Instead, what she found nearly stopped her heart.

"Leek," She whispered, so quietly it is unknown if the child ever heard her, "Get your brothers."

The cub did not move. Instead, he seemed to sense the fear radiating off his mother and whimpered, gripping his tail tightly with one hand and using the other to hold on to his mother's leg. The woman watched, dark eyes wide, as the ominous red light grew larger.

"Cubs," She began to call again, this time sounding much different from before. "_Cubs!"_

The boys picked up on their mother's change in tone and hurried, stopping short as they too caught sight of the approaching ball of energy.

"Cubs, do you remember what I told you?" The mother began, forcing the panic from her voice. "The story of the Sun Goddess?"

"Uh-huh!" The toddler said enthusiastically, forgetting the impending danger.

"Well," She swallowed, "The Sun Goddess is here. Remember what the story said, my cubs?"

The tone of her voice scared the two eldest. They were not accustomed to their mother sounding so gentle; what was happening?

"But…" One began, subconsciously moving closer to his slightly older brother. "Isn't the Moon God supposed to stop her? That's what the story says, right?"

"Yes," She answered. "But, my cubs, if the Mood God does not come, you must remember not to be afraid. You must face the Sun Goddess with all the pride and dignity of a true sayian."

The energy was no longer a ball, it was simply a blazing red light. She could feel heat beginning to sear away at her clothes, and her youngest began to cry.

"No!" She urged, scooping him up and holding him despite her normally rough nature. "Do not cry, Leek. That is what she wants; you must face her with defiance!"

The woman knew she was merely telling lies. The story of the Sun Goddess and the Moon God may have been true, yet may have only been legend. In either case, she knew what was coming, and she knew the Sun Goddess was not responsible for their fate. One arm was supporting her now whimpering cub, the other cradling the slight bump of her stomach. Her unborn child would never leave her, nor a gestation tank. It would never live. The cubs she already had, they would cease to exist.

Everything was cast a shade of red now, the woman's eyes widening to painful sizes. As horrific as the scene was, she could not help but be awed in the face of such power. It was a natural saiyan trait, to see great power and want it for their own.

The woman's clothes began to burn away, yet she felt only a surreal wonder as she stared towards the burning light. She knew who had caused this, and she knew this was the end of her planet, her home, and her race. The rumors had been right all along.

As planet Vegeta burned, reduced to nothing more than a few stray chunks of charred rock, a lizard-like alien laughed, and noted that the sayian species had been the most resilient yet.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
